Samantha Magnus
by AlphaSimpson
Summary: Helen Magnus had a child when Ashley was two years old she called her Samantha. 18 years later she is working with her mum and sister to keep the abnormals in the world safe. When Nikola Tesla comes to help with getting the source blood Sam hates him at first but once she sees what a gentlemen he can be she starts to fall head over heals with him. Its going to be a bumping ride.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sanctuary, I just love to write fanfiction. I hope you guys will like this story. please review and follow**

* * *

Chapter one

Shit! I could hear my heart beat in my ears and my whole body hurt but I had to keep on running. They were 4 men running after me with smith and Wesson hand guns and the only weapon I had on my was my trusty dagger my mum gave me for my 16th birthday. I was running down the streets of Old City when I made a sharp turn down an alleyway which leads to a couple of back roads. In front of me was 4 boxes stacked on top of each other in my way, I ran full speed at them and jumped to get a hold of the top box which I helped to lift myself up and over them. I didn't stop to see if they had made it over as well I just kept on running through the back roads making my way to the Sanctuary.

I could see the big tower of the Sanctuary in the distance which meant I had to lose these men if I didn't want them knowing where I was. I made a right turn which lead to an abandoned street; I kept running down the street for a little while until I saw a perfect abandoned building. I looked behind me and didn't see any of the men chasing me which meant they hadn't turned the corner yet. I took the opportunity and forced my way into the building through the door. The building must have been an old home because there was an old dusty cooker in the back which had gone rusty form the years of neglect. I had to barricade the door just in case they decided to check the old homes. So I made my way over to the rusted cooker and pushed it over and in front of the front door.

I sharp pain shot up my left arm, I reached my hand up and put pressure on the bullet wound. I had been shot as soon as I made it out of the airport which forced to make a run for it. I took of my jacket and t-shirt so my under shirt was showing. I got my dagger and ripped some of the fabric of, I had no way of cleaning the wound of wrapping it would have to do until I got to the sanctuary and have my mum look at it. I moved my way to the window just so I could keep an eye out for the men, I looked in the street and all I could see where abandoned cars and rubbish. I moved to the corner of the room and sat down on the dirty floor, I was covered in blood and mud getting my jeans dirty won't make much difference.

I must have been sitting in that dirty corner for about half an hour before I decided the men must have moved on. I pushed the cooker away from the door which was hard with my bullet wound and I made my way onto the streets. In the time that I was in the house it had gotten dark outside which meant the streets where even more dangerous than before. I made my way back down the road I had run down and back onto the street with the tower in view. I slowly made my way to my home with no trouble at all. They change the password for the front gates every week so I had no chance of guesting the password. I looked to the brick wall which was attached to the front gates. I had mastered climbing over them when I was younger and mum wouldn't let me out of the house. I would sneak out of my window and pull myself up and over the wall. I would always get in trouble when mum found out but it was always worth the fun I had.

I found it 10 times hard pulling myself up with the pain in my arm, I had to suck it up and get over it. I saw a big lump of wood I could use a step to make it easier to get up. I pulled it to the place I wanted it and after a lot of pain and more blood I managed to get over the wall but to fall over the other side landing on my front. I pushed myself up of the ground and made my way to the front door. I banged on the door as hard as I could with my good arm all I could do way lean on the door and wait for someone to come and answer.

When the door opened I had no strength left in my body to keep myself upright so I went down with the door. Just before I hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught me and picked me up. I looked up and saw the face of the big guy who was smiling down at me 'Sam nice to have you back, That arm does not look good.' Before I could answer my world went blank as I passed out in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Beep, Beep, Beep. I slowly came back to my senses; all I could hear was that stupid beeping noice which was the sound of a heart monitor. I opened my eyes but I quickly shut them again from the bright light. I opened my eyes a little again just to test out the light with my eyes; after they got use to the bright light I was able to open them all the way. I could see that I was in the sanctuary's infirmary the big guy must have taken me here when I fainted. I looked down at my arm to see that it had been cleaned and has a white bandage around it. I moved so I was sitting up with my back against the wall. I heard some movement coming from where I knew the door to the room was. 'Samantha what the hell happened to you? You just show up at the sanctuary's door covered in mud and blood then faint. You were not due back from Paris until tomorrow; Henry was going to pick you up from the airport. Why are you back early? Why didn't you tell me? I could have sent someone to come and get you.'

'Mum, it's good to see you to. I've missed you, I am back early because I managed to catch the abnormal ahead of schedule and here I am back home. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. But as soon as I got out of the airport I was shot in arm and I had to make a run for it. I had 4 men chase me most of the way home until I managed to lose them.' Mum made her way towards my bed side and sat down at the edge of my bed. I had been away at Paris for the last 2 months tracking down a rare abnormal.

'They shot you as soon as you got out of the airport? That means they must have known you were coming back early and what time your plane landed. I'll have Henry have a look at the citys CCTV and try and find some faces. You had me so worried when the Big Guy bought you in here, don't do that to me again.' She pulled me down for a hug and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I loved getting hugs of my mum, when I was younger every time I had a nightmare I would run to her room and get in the bed with her. She would always tell me she would protect me and her hugs made me feel like nothing could ever hurt me as long as she was here.

'so anything good happened while I was away?' I had been talking to mum everyday but she never told me about the stuff that had happened. Ashley and Henry would also ring and email me just to see how I was. Everything I asked them about their day they would change the subject or just say not much. I don't understand why they wouldn't tell me anything. Before mum could answer Henry came in the room.

'Magnus you may want to come see this. Hi Sam it's good to have you back. It's been boring without you here.' Mum got up off my bed, I pushed the blanket that was over me off and moved my legs to the side of the bed. I hopped off and started to look for some of my clothes to wear so I didn't have to walk around in this stupid hospital gown someone had changed me into.

'Samantha what do you think you are doing, get back in that bed and you will stay there until I get back.'

'sorry mum, there is no way I am missing this just because of a stupid bullet wound that doesn't even hurt. I want to know what has been going on here and none of you would tell me anything.' I was starting to get angry now, they never kept anything from me and I had just gone two months without them telling me shit. I am going to find out what is going on.

'Magnus maybe we should tell her, she might be able to help.' Henry stood up for me which made me happy, he was like a brother to me. When I was younger he would always help me out with homework and he even taught me some computer work which was really fun. Mum wasn't too please when he started to teach me how to hack into other computer files and stuff. Mum seemed to have given in because she walked over to a chair which had a pile of my clothes on.

'You will need to get changed then.' She gave me the pile and pushed Henry out the door so I could have some privacy while I got changed. Getting the stupid gown off hurt more than I thought it would. I don't think I pulled any of the stiches and there was no way I was telling mum about that. She would make me go straight back into that bed and stay there until my arm was fully healed. Mum must have picked out my clothes because it was my favourite outfit. I pulled on the gray skinny jeans which were easy, now for the top. It was a plain black strappy top which was good because it wouldn't rup on the bandage. I got my socks on then bent down to put on my black worn converse. They were easy to run in and I never knew when I would have to run from something so I always wore them. I walked out the door to see Henry and Mum still standing there waiting for me. We got into the elevator and mum pushed the floor to mums office. When we made it I saw a man I had never standing next to Ashley, before I had a chance to ask who he was Ashley ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. 'I should have been the one to go to Paris, I should have been the one who got shot. This was your first big mission and you get attacked when you come back.'

'Ash I wanted to go. That was my first big catch on my own and I did it well. It's not your fault some men chased me. Now who is this?' I moved my attention onto the strange man who had made his way over to me.

'Hi you must be Samantha, I have heard so much about you. I'm Will.' He held his left hand out for me to shake.

'Please call me Sam. So I finally get to meet you Will. Henry has told me a lot about you. You started the day after I left.' I shook his hand a smiled at him. Will was the only thing that Henry talked about from the sanctuary. Mum made her way over to the computers and sat down. Everyone followed. Will was standing next to her with me, Henry and Ashley standing behind them looking over their shoulders.

'we thought these reports of sudden unexplained violet behaviour among abnormals were incidents. But Henry's data analysis tells us other whys.' There was something going on with the abnormals turning violent. There had been 63 attacks in the week, all of them were against humans and 20 of them are dead. Something was going on and it's not looking good. They continued to talk about what it could be and if it was man made.

There was a knock on the door making everyone turn to see who it was. Standing there was a tall bald man who I had never seen before. Everyone else seemed to have known who he is and they didn't seem to like him very much.

'What are you doing here John?' mum asked him. she got out of her seat and walked up to him and started to lead him out of the room. I turned to Ashley and asked who this man was but she just told me that mum will answer the questions I have once she had finished talking to him. Will and Henry both made their way out of the door and down the corridor following mum and the bald man. Ashley took my hand and we followed them all down to the place where we kept some of the abnormals. Ashley walked up to mum and the man.

'What is he doing here?' she didn't seem to pleased to see him

'Please I am your farther.' That shocked the hell out of me, Mum said that both mine and Ashley's farther was dead. Why would she lie to Ashley like that?

'Then start acting like one. That does not mean kidnapping me and trying to kill me.' I had enough of this; I made my way back to the elevator and pushed the button to m floor. I made my way to my bedroom and laid down on the bed falling asleep in the matter of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It must have been only an hour or two since I fell asleep because when I woke up it was still light. I got out of bed and I made my way to mums lab to see if she was there. I knew she would be looking for a cure for the violent abnormals. When I got there I saw mum sitting at the table with Uncle James, He would come a visit a lot when I was younger and I had taken to calling him Uncle. If I needed someone to talk to who wasn't in the same building as me James said I could always call him. I ran up to him giving him a hug and a kiss on the check. 'Uncle its good to see you. What are you doing here?'

'I have come to help your mother with finding the cure. I was just telling her how she needs to come and see me more. We haven't spoken in years and the only contact with her I have is through you. How about when this is all over you come to London for a holiday? I could show you around.' I had never been to the sanctuary in London because it had always been too busy here.

'Uncle I would love to come to London with you. It would be nice to finally have a nice chat face to face and not over the cams'

'Why don't you two go and have a chat in the lounge. I'll be fine working on my own for an hour or two.' I held my hand out to help my Uncle up off his seat and we slowly made our way to the lounge. I put a few more logs on the fire to keep it burning and we sat across from each other.

'I heard all about the men yesterday. It's good to see you are not seriously hurt, we will find these men and they will get pay back.' Before I could respond the tall creepy looking bald man walked in. Now was the perfect time to get some answers. Mum won't tell me anything but I bet this man will.

'I want some answers. You're Ashleys dad but your tried to kill her what kind of farther does that.'

'You must be Samantha; your mother has told me lot about you. It seems she hasn't told you anything about me but I'll be happy to answer any of your questions. As for trying to kill Ashley I was dying I had no choice but to use her against Helen to get what I needed to stay alive.' he moved more into the room and sat down on the opposite sofa.

'why did mum tell Ashley her dad was dead. What about my dad, do you know who he is?'

'you mother thought it would be best if she didn't find out who her really dad is….' Before he could carry on James interrupted him.

'Well they were better off without finding out their dad is Jack The Ripper.' Wait did he say 'their' dad as in he's my dad as well.

'Are you my farther? Wait you're Jack The Ripper. No wonder mum never said anything.' Well this is turning out to be a great week. First I get attacked by some mad men, then I find out who my farther is but he turns out to be some crazy murder form 1888. I can't believe mum wouldn't tell me something like this. I got up from my seat and ran out of the room to find my mum. By the time I reached the lab where we left her I was out of breath and my arm started to hurt.

'why didn't you tell us! we should have now our dad is alive and well a murder. I understand you keeping it from us when we were younger but now I'm 18 and Ashley's 20 we should have had the right to know. I didn't want to find this stuff out from James, it should have been you telling me.' I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes threatening to spill over the edge and have me break down in tears.

'Now is not the time for this, I am trying to stop a war here and I don't need you shouting at me. We will talk more when you have calmed down.' I can't believe she just did that to me. I turned around and made my way back to my room.

I had only been sitting in my room for half an hour when I heard a crash come from outside. I grabbed my gun from my bedside table and made my way slowly outside the room. Big Guy was there on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth, He could be infected with the virus. This is not good, they all died in the end. I'm not letting that happen to him. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang the number I knew would help best. After a couple of rings I heard my name on the other end. 'mum something's wrong with big guy, you need to get here as quick as possible. We are outside my room. Mum I think it's the virus turning abnormals into killers.' I hung up after that and i really hope she would get here soon. I had been sitting next to big guy for only a few minutes when mum came running round the corner with my dad and Henry following. Mum took one look at him and turned to my dad. 'John can you take him to the infirmary, we need to get the source blood soon, or he's going to die.' They were going after the source blood, mum told me it would be nearly impossible to get without all The Five and there is only three of them.


End file.
